Mathias Testa
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: 2nd fan-fiction on the film 'Anna und Elisabeth' 1933. 'Anna, please save Mathias. For my sake.' Elisabeth to Anna. Femslash part AU happy end


A/N «Anna, please save Mathias. For my sake.» Elisabeth to Anna. («Анна, пожалуйста, спаси Матиаса. Ради меня».) - Этих слов в фильме нет, увы.

Lieber Elisabeth from Hermione McGonagall

Анна сделала невозможное - она спасла умирающего брата от смерти. Но вскоре, девушка совершила ещё одно чудо. Элизабет, хозяйка замка Солсбери, встала с инвалидного кресла.

Брат Мартин остался жив, потому что она его очень любила и попросила у судьбы не забирать его. Элизабет? Что ж... Женщина встала с кресла, потому что... Итак, она потребовала привезти к себе Анну, девушку, которая спасла от смерти умирающего брата. Девушка прибыла к Элизабет, но совершенно не понимала, как помочь.

Анна уже признала поражение и вышла из комнаты, где сидела Элизабет. И тогда женщина резко встала с кресла и позвала девушку. Она хотела вернуть Анну.

В конечном итоге, Анна вернулась, но не для того, чтобы спасти прекрасную Элизабет.

Женщину спасла любовь. Анна полюбила Элизабет? Нет, Анна очень сильно пожалела женщину, поэтому однажды приехала к ней, чтобы как-то помочь. Анна очень добрая, но слишком застенчивая.

Элизабет спасла любовь. Она влюбилась в крестьянку Анну. Именно поэтому Элизабет смогла ходить. Она встала, потому что хотела вернуть Анну, а ходить смогла потому, что полюбила её.

XXX

Анна вернулась к Элизабет.

Прошло всего несколько дней, но женщина знала, что в её жизни многое изменилось. Самое главное - она смогла ходить. А, кроме этого... она влюбилась в крестьянку Анну. Девушка была слишком застенчива, чтобы показать свои чувства. Женщина не знала, что чувствует к ней Анна.

Один раз, когда Элизабет и Анна смотрели друг на друга, женщина подумала: «Может быть, мои чувства взаимны?» Они смотрели друг на друга так, как будто хотели проникнуть в душу и узнать самые сокровенные тайны. Если бы они смогли это сделать, то они бы узнали одно и то же: «Ich liebe dich». (нем. - я люблю тебя)

Анна знала, что Элизабет любит её. Но девушка была слишком застенчива. Поэтому женщина не была полностью уверена, что её чувства взаимны.

XXX

Матиас Теста - человек, который вселил надежду в Элизабет. Он сказал ей, что Анна сможет помочь, если захочет. Он поехал за Анной. Матиас помогал Элизабет, вывозил её в кресле на прогулки. Этот человек _тоже_ способствовал тому, что Элизабет смогла ходить.

Через некоторое время после того, как Элизабет встала, случилась новая беда. Матиас Теста был при смерти. Он заболел очень неожиданно, и болезнь развивалась очень стремительно.

Доктор пытался что-то сделать, выписывал лекарства. Но они почти не помогали.

Элизабет долго сидела у постели Матиаса, но она была не в силах облегчить его страдания.

Женщина поняла, что нужно делать. Любовь должна помочь в третий раз.

XXX

Элизабет снова осталась вместе с Анной в одной комнате.

Девушка знала, что случилось.

- Матиас Теста помогал мне, когда я не могла ходить. Он привёз тебя ко мне. Благодаря этому я смогла ходить... - Женщина с трудом сказала последние слова. - А теперь он умирает. Болезнь началась внезапно и развивается очень быстро. Анна, пожалуйста, спаси Матиаса. Если...

Элизабет почти сразу (с того дня, когда девушка снова приехала к женщине) попросила Анну говорить на «ты». Женщина хотела быть ближе к Анне, насколько это возможно.

- Что ты хочешь? - Анна с грустью посмотрела на Элизабет.

- Если... ты хоть что-то чувствуешь ко мне. - Женщина закрыла лицо руками.

Анна подошла к Элизабет и обняла её. - Ich liebe dich. Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь.

- Спасибо, mein liebe. (нем. - моя любимая) - Элизабет посмотрела на Анну и попыталась улыбнуться.

XXX

На следующий день Анна и Элизабет были у постели больного Матиаса.

- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, - сказала Анна.

«Ради Элизабет я сделаю всё, что угодно. Я должна», - думала девушка.

Анна во второй раз попросила судьбу. Она искренне пожелала, чтобы Матиас остался жив.

XXX

Вечером того же дня.

- Надеюсь, что у тебя получилось, - сказала Элизабет и обняла Анну.

- Я сделала всё, что могла. Ради тебя, Элизабет. Я искренне хочу, чтобы Матиас остался жив, - сказала Анна и посмотрела на любимую женщину.

- Завтра мы узнаем, помогла ли твоя просьба.

Через пару часов Элизабет собиралась идти спать.

- Хочешь со мной? Никто не узнает об этом. Я не смогу быть одна в тёмной ночи, не зная, что будет с Матиасом.

Анна прекрасно понимала, что сейчас не время для того, чтобы радоваться, но она была очень счастлива от предложения Элизабет.

- Ну, что, пошли спать? - спросила женщина через минуту.

Элизабет и Анна лежали в одной кровати.

Элизабет обняла девушку и спросила: «Ты думаешь, что у тебя получилось?»

- Когда я приехала сюда, чтобы как-то помочь тебе, я очень сильно пожалела тебя, но не больше. А теперь всё иначе.

- Ich liebe dich, - ответила Элизабет и посмотрела на Анну.

- Продолжишь, дорогая?

- Хорошо. Я полюбила тебя, Анна. Я не представляла, что мои чувства взаимны. Я не могла иначе.

- Я полюбила тебя, но сначала боялась этого. Хозяйка замка и какая-то крестьянка. Я - никто, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сравнивать с тобой.

- Да? Ich liebe dich, ты понимаешь это? Я смогла ходить, потому что полюбила тебя. Анна, ты мне очень дорога. Матиас помог мне в самое трудное время. Но я ничего не чувствовала к нему. Он для меня - самый добрый друг. Я очень сильно хочу, чтобы он остался жив. А ты - это нечто большее. Маргарет - моя сестра и я люблю её так же, как ты любишь своего брата Мартина. Может быть, однажды, ты встретишь какого-нибудь человека и поймёшь кое-что. Ты поймёшь, что хочешь, чтобы этот человек всегда был рядом. Я нашла такого человека. Сейчас она рядом со мной. Этот человек - ты, моя дорогая Анна.

- Элизабет, ты знаешь, Ich liebe dich. Я не хочу ничего другого.

Конечно, а что можно хотеть? Только того, чтобы Матиас Теста был жив.

Через несколько минут Элизабет и Анна заснули.

XXX

- С добрым утром. Всё будет хорошо.

XXX

Доктор стоял у постели Матиаса и не мог поверить тому, что произошло. Матиас Теста неожиданно выздоровел.

- У тебя получилось! - обрадовалась Элизабет и обняла девушку на глазах у доктора.

- Я сделала это ради тебя, - ответила девушка и посмотрела на самую дорогую женщину.


End file.
